Tickles To Chase Away The Blues
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ally has a bad week and feel depressed, it's up to Heatblast to cheer her up again. Rated T for mentions of a car accident. Tickles and fluff included! Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**A request from Sparkling Lover. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! Ally, Harriet, and Ally's father all belong to Sparkling Lover and I only own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners. Also, a thank you to newbienovelistRD for allowing me to briefly mention her story "Truth Or Tickle". :)**

* * *

**Tickles To Chase Away The Blues**

Ally went up to the Grant Mansion that weekend to stay for a bit while her mother recovered from her broken leg. They had been in an accident while it had been raining. The rain seemed to pour all week and driving home one day, her father had hit a patch of water that made the car hydroplane. He tried to keep control, but they skid and hit a tree with the right front side of the car where her mother was. Thankfully, the door didn't crash into her mother, Harriet, but the crumpled part did hit Harriet's leg and break it. They were fortunate that the break was a simple fracture and no internal bleeding while Ally and her father just had a few bruises, but nothing severe.

And on top of that, Ally had been struggling with school work all week. She had gotten B's and C's instead of A's. While B's were good and C's were alright, she was upset that they weren't A's. The bad luck was making her feel very depressed and her parents had asked Rachel to watch Ally for them, to which their niece agreed at once and sent get well wishes to her aunt.

Now, Rachel was passing by the window to go to the kitchen when she looked outside and saw Ally laying out on the grass, but looking sad. That concerned her and so she went to find Heatblast and found him in the lounge.

"Hey, Heatblast," she said to him.

"Hey, Rach," he said. "What's going on?"

"Well, it's about Ally. She had a bad week this week and I just saw her outside, but she looks really depressed. I was wondering, can you cheer her up? I'm worried about her."

Heatblast stood up. "Sure, I can cheer her up. I hope," he said as he headed out, hoping to help his little sister not be so sad. He went outside and saw her laying on her side in the grass, and her face was really sad. "Hey, kiddo. Everything okay?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

"No," said Ally and she told him about the week and what had happened. "I just want to have a good day, but I'm so miserable."

Heatblast sat there in thought and then remembered that Sasha had been in a similar state and Whampire had used a tie-up and tickle method to cheer his love up and it worked. He wondered if it might work for Ally. He stood up.

"I think I know what can cheer you up," he said, picking her up and walking back inside the mansion to his room.

"What is it, Heatblast?" she asked, wondering.

He set her down on his bed. "Just lay on the bed while I go get the supplies I need," he said, ruffling her hair affectionately. She let a small smile show and nodded, waiting. He came back soon after with bathrobe ropes.

"Why do you have those?" she asked, curiously.

Heatblast chuckled a little. "A little while back, your cousin Sasha had a bad day and Whampire decided to cheer her up. He took bathrobe ropes and tied Sasha's wrists and legs so that she was in a spread-eagle position and he tickled her," he said. "It cheered her up and I'm hoping it will do the same for you."

Ally immediately became nervous, which the Pyronite saw. "That method was used by the tickle maniac of New York," she said to him.

Heatblast then realized why Ally was nervous. "Ally, I won't hurt you like that maniac was doing to his victims," he said comfortingly. "I'll give you breaks so you can take a breather after each tickle session."

She looked up at him. "Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he said with a nod and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Okay," she said and lay down, putting her arms up and letting Heatblast tie her wrists and ankles to the bedposts at each corner of his bed. The Pyronite made sure the bathrobe ropes were snug, but not too tight as he then removed Ally's sneakers and her socks, putting them aside as he then began tickling her feet with his warm fingers. Ally giggled immediately and tried to struggle, but the ropes prevented too much movement.

"Heeheeheehee!" she giggled.

Heatblast grinned as he moved his fingers faster, thus tickling her feet faster, making the little girl giggle louder when he did so. "You're doing good with your laughter, kiddo," he said with a smile. "Keep it up."

She couldn't talk much as she was constantly giggling, but then Heatblast stopped, and picked up something. It was a hairbrush he had found in Rachel's room and he held it up, grinning when Ally giggled as she had an idea what he was going to do.

Sure enough, Heatblast started tickling both her feet with the hairbrush and Ally burst into hearty laughter as the plastic bristles of the brush tickled her feet worse than did Heatblast's fingers.

After a few minutes, Heatblast stopped and put the brush away, letting Ally have a breather while he went and got her a glass of water to drink. He sat down beside her and helped her into a semi-sitting position so that she could drink the water, which she did.

"You doing okay?" asked Heatblast and she nodded. "Ally, I'm making this to be both enjoyable and comfortable for you, okay? Just like Whampire did for Sasha."

"I understand," she said, nodding and letting a smile show.

After a moment, Heatblast set the glass of water aside and then moved towards Ally's stomach and lifted her shirt up to expose her bare stomach to the tickle torture. He then used one finger and softly stroked her stomach, making her giggle cutely.

"This little tummy of yours is certainly ticklish," he teased her as he listened to her giggles that were making him chuckle a little. "Tickle tickle tickle!"

With that, Heatblast began tickling her belly with both hands, his fingers digging in to her ticklish stomach every now and then to get extra laughs from her, hearing her laugh hard.

Ally tried to speak through her laughter. "Nohohohohoho!" she said.

Heatblast, knowing she was begging, grinned. "No what?" he asked, still tickling her.

"More!" Ally cried out, finishing her previous plea, but Heatblast couldn't resist teasing his little sister.

"More tickles? Okay!" he said teasingly and then leaned down, blowing a big raspberry into her ticklish stomach. Ally was sent into hysterics as the Pyronite blew more big raspberries into her stomach for a few moments.

Finally, he stopped and let her have another breather, as she looked like she had been ready to pass out from the tickling. Heatblast sat down beside her and used one hand to wipe away the happy tears that were running down Ally's face from her laughing fit and rubbed her cheek to soothe her. She smiled and finally got her breath back as he then stood up.

"Alright," he said, grinning. "Just one more spot and you'll be done and happy."

Ally immediately got nervous as she knew what spot he was talking about.

Then, Heatblast drilled his fingers into Ally's most ticklish spot, her underarms. Ally burst into her loudest, happiest laughter as the Pyronite continued to tickle her sensitive armpits.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" he gently teased her. "Those little underarms of yours are so ticklish! You can't resist the tickling! Cootchie cootchie coo!"

Ally couldn't even argue as she was laughing so hard, but she did notice that she was feeling happier than she had been earlier.

Heatblast, seeing that his little sister was finally happy, ended the tickle torture and Ally lay there, gasping for air and too exhausted to move. The Pyronite untied her from the ropes and picked her up, sitting on the bed and rocking her to help her calm down as he also rubbed her back soothingly.

She finally got her breath back. "Thanks, Heatblast, for cheering me up," she said and then sighed. "But I wish the bad luck would go away and that way my family will be happy."

"Hey," said Heatblast. "If bad luck does come, just look at the positive side and don't let the bad luck get you down. Because you can turn bad luck into good luck."

She looked up at her big brother. "How?" she asked.

He smiled. "By having a positive attitude," he said, hugging her and she hugged him, understanding what he was telling her.

"Thanks, big brother," she said to him.

"You're welcome," he said, rocking her. "If you ever feel blue again, you can always come to me. Okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks, Heatblast," she said and snuggled into his hug as he then lay down on his back on the bed with her resting on his chest, both cuddling each other with sibling affection as they lay there quietly.

Rachel, watching from the door, smiled as she knew Ally was alright and she was even more happy that her little cousin had the best friend and surrogate brother in the whole world.

* * *

**Here you go, Sparkling Lover. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
